The Predictable Future
by toyatezuka
Summary: Will Sam’s vision actual save him from death this time round? Warning: Mpreg, Slash


**The Predictable Future**

**Author:** toyatezuka

**Characters:** Dean/Sam, Gordon

**Beta:** deej1957

**Warning:** Mpreg, Slash

**Rating: **T (Contains content not suitable for children)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the familiar characters related to the tv series Supernatural that can be found in this fic.

**Summary:** Will Sam's vision actual save him from death this time round?

**Message:** Specially written for **ocpixie **who inspired me to write my own mpreg version of the supernatural season 2, "All Hell Breaks Loose". For that, this story will be dedicated to you!

**P.S.** I know it's not even a little bit like AHBL but I just can't help it.

* * *

Sam twitches a little in his bed with the sheet tangled around his leg. Sweat is starting to form on his forehead and a pain filled, uneasy expression forms on his face. Sam's in the middle of a vision. This has been happening continuously for the past few days and the image he gets from the vision is getting clearer each passing day.

Sam finally told Dean last night when his brother forced him to spit out the truth. And Sam being Sam simply can't hide any secret from Dean, especially when Dean himself knows whether Sam is actually having a vision or a nightmare, and when Sam is lying or not.

Surrounded by old houses and the unfamiliarity of the place, and with the vision being seen from his own point of view, Sam can tell that he's running, searching for something. He sees Dean, waddling quickly and as fast as he can with the extra pounds he's carrying that he's gained during the pregnancy, trying to get to Sam.

"Sam. Oh my god! There you are." Dean, sounding relieved, shouts, catching Sam's attention immediately.

"I told you there was nothing to find here, and what I've been receiving these past few days is just chain mail that some idiot decided to give me as a present that's al,." Sam says with an 'I told you so' look.

Dean's not happy with the look, but after a while he just shrugs it off and grins at Sam. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gordon appears behind Sam and without warning, pushes a knife deep into Sam heart before he runs away, laughing.

"_Sam!" Dean shouts and reaches Sam's side just in time to catch him before he falls. "SAM!" Dean shouts with all his heart as his voice breaks._

Sam vision finally ends, leaving him sweating and gulping for air. He stays up the whole night, thinking about the vision and how it may be connected to the voicemails he's been receiving from some unknown person telling him he's going to be killed soon for the sake of a safer future.

Sam thinks these messages are simply a prank. He keeps telling this to Dean so the truth of Sam being stabbed will be kept hidden. Dean may know about the vision but is left clueless about the stabbing. Sam sits on the sofa the whole time staring into space.

Dean wakes up to find Sam is not beside him and all he can see is an empty space that still has Sam's scent lingering around, leaving Dean to groan remembering the hot blow job he had last night from Sam.

Dean leans up with the help of his elbows, and he finally sees Sam sitting on the sofa. He pushes away the blanket and reveals his swollen belly. Sam stops staring into space when he hears movement from the bed to find out Dean is awake and trying to get himself out of bed without success.

Sam stands and goes to Dean to help him up. "Hey, you need any help?" Sam asks, holding out both his hands.

"I can get up on my own, Sam. I'm pregnant, not invalid," Dean says with an annoyed face.

Sam laughs at that, and ignoring Dean's protest he manage to help him stand up. "I can still get up without your help Sammy," Dean says stubbornly. Sam just laughs harder.

"Do you know how cute you look with bed head standing up? And stop pouting at me. You just make yourself even cuter," Sam says while giving Dean a quick kiss on the forehead along with a quick hug.

"I am hot, aren't I?" Dean looks up at Sam.

"Always, Dean," Sam points out.

"I'm hot. I like how that sounds, Sammy" Dean says and walks to the bathroom.

Sam, who has not moved from the spot, mumbles to himself, "What am I doing saying that out loud? Now I'm helping him add to his list of all the topics he can tease me about." Sam groans to himself when he remembers all the unpleasant memories.

After a while Sam waves it off and is on his way to the door to buy breakfast when he hears Dean's voice. "What?" Sam shouts loudly so Dean can hear him.

"You know I'm going to tease you for this right, Sammy? And I can't wait to use it soon. Oh yes, I'm going to get back at you for helping me just now," Dean shouts back, smug.

"Oh, come on," Sam whines, but all he receives from Dean is a loud laugh that can be heard clearly. "You're such an ass, Dean," He shouts without venom. He finally gives up and walks out the door after he hears another round of laughter from Dean, though he can't help but smile a little to that.

It's great to see a playful Dean sometimes, that's something Sam wouldn't change for anything, even though it's going to be a long road to teasing land now.

The smell of coffee and fresh baked donuts hit Dean when he opens the bathroom door. Without wasting any time he grabs two donuts, strawberry and peanut butter, squashes them together and takes a huge bite making appreciative noises as he chews.

Sam, seeing this, puts his donut back down, feeling a little sick at the donut combination that include last night pickles with a friendly amount of ketchup sauce in between the donut.

"Do you still want any of those donuts?" Dean points.

"Not now," Sam answers. Without further ado, Dean grabs the remaining donuts and eats them all, ignoring the open mouthed Sam.

"Dean, those were my donuts," Sam whines.

"Well, you can just buy more. I need the extra food for your son. Both of us are really hungry!" Dean pats his belly.

"You know what? Just forget I even said anything." Sam raises both his hand.

Dean just smiles widely at that, opens the coffee cover and takes a deep breath of the aroma wafting out of the can.

"Dean's that **my** coffee. Your juice is beside you. Now give it back to me. You know you can't drink coffee when you're pregnant" Sam grabs the coffee away from Dean.

"Oh, come on Sam. I'm just smelling it, no harm done. It's not as if I'm going to drink it," Dean pouts.

"Not taking any chances with you." Sam cuts the conversation off without leaving any room for argument.

Dean growls and finally drinks his juice. "Change your clothes now, while I get the stuff ready that we need to bring," Dean orders.

"What for?" Sam looks at Dean, puzzled.

"We're going to check out the place mentioned in those voicemails you've been getting. Maybe we can find out something there and put an end to this. Better to do that than to ignore it," Dean says.

"But, you're pregnant. Maybe I should just check it out myself, if you feel that strongly about it," Sam argues.

"No. I'll l back you up; we're going to do this together. If you say I'm pregnant once more, I'll give you a nice hard punch that you deserve," Dean fiercely warns.

Sam gives up at last; he knows nothing can make Dean back down from this hunt. In just a few minutes, everything is packed into the car and they're ready to set off. "Give me the keys, Dean. I'm going to drive and no argument from you." Sam holds out his hand.

Dean obediently gives them to Sam after he sees the look on Sam's face that is actually quite scary. He gives an awkward laugh and goes to sit in the front seat, but stops abruptly when a sharp pain shoots through his abdomen. All he can do is hold on to the car to keep himself from falling.

Sam notices this and rushes to Dean's side, but by then the pain has already passed. Sam tries to touch Dean's belly but Dean pushes his hand away, trying to hide the first contraction and the now hard belly from Sam. Dean touches Sam's face when he sees that he hurt Sam's feelings.

"Hey I'm fine, really. Just another kick from the baby. Come on, let's go and get this over with," Dean gently says. Sam nods after searching Dean's face to see if he really is alright. Then they drive off to their destination.

"It's just a thirty minute drive, so we're going to be okay, right?" Sam asks to break the silence.

"Depends on how fast you're going to drive, Sammy, and looking at the speed you're going, I guess maybe we're going to arrive tomorrow morning, " Dean replies sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll speed up," Sam says. They keep their mouths shut for the rest of the journey after that conversation.

They finally arrive at the venue and Sam knows right away that this is the place where his visions took place. Both of them get out of the car, take out their weapons, talk over the plan, and go their separate ways.

Sam looks around; he has a bad feeling about this. Without waiting any longer he runs in search of Dean, but suddenly stops as the vision takes over him. It's like time is moving slowly for him and everything plays back right in front of him, the difference is this is the real thing.

_Surround by old houses and the unfamiliarity of the place, and with the vision being seen from his own point of view he can tell that he is running, searching for something. He sees Dean, waddling quickly and as fast as he can with the extra pounds he has to carry that he's gained during the pregnancy, to get to Sam._

"_Sam. Oh my god! There you are." Dean, sounding relieved, catches Sam's attention immediately._

"I told you there was nothing to find here, and what I've been receiving these past few days is just chain mail that some idiot decided to give me as a present that's all,." Sam says with an 'I told you so' look.

_Dean's not happy with the look, but after a while he just shrugs it off and grins at Sam. But out of nowhere Gordon just appears behind Sam._

Sam waits for the knife to hit him but nothing happens. That's when all the visions he's been having make sense to him. He's been having them so that he can actual avoid what may happen and save himself.

Sam turns around and snatches the knife from Gordon, who is not prepared for any defense from Sam. Sam smoothly stabs Gordon's heart with the knife. And with another move he holds Gordon's head and cuts a clean straight line on Gordon's neck to cut off the breathing pathway.

Gordon's body hits the ground, followed by the knife. Sam wipes his bloody hands on Gordon clothes, smirking. Dean witnesses all this a few feet away from Sam and can't help shuddering at the way Sam acts: all cold as if killing is his thing.

Killing is Dean's thing and always will be. He moves toward Sam and touches his shoulder. "You okay, Sam?" Dean softly whispers in Sam's ear.

Sam straight away notices Dean's cold, sweating body against him, and changes back from being a cold-blooded killer to a concerned lover. "Hey." Sam gently touches Dean's face. "I'm fine. I think now everything's going to be okay. You just wait in a corner while I bury Gordon," Sam gently tells Dean.

Den nods and goes to the nearest tree to wait for Sam. He leans hard against the tree when the contractions start again. He'd been trying to find Sam when they were looking around for a threat but it was immediately forgotten right after Gordon's sudden appearance.

"Fuck. This hurts like a bitch," Dean harshly says out loud which catch Sam's attention. Sam wipes the dirt from his hand on his jeans after he finishes the burial. Wiping away the sweat from his forehead, he makes his way to Dean who is shutting his eyes tightly.

"You okay?" Sam cautiously touches Dean stone hard belly.

Dean opens his eyes after the contraction ends. "I'm fine. Just in labor now." Dean chuckles softly at that but moans again when the contractions come again.

"You're kidding me. Dean! You're not supposed to give birth in this god damned place. We're supposed to be somewhere else other than here," Sam rambles on, shocked. .

"Well, it's a little too late now, don't you think? Come on, get me up. I'm sure as hell not going to give birth here. I'd choose the impala anytime over this place," Dean snaps at Sam.

Sam picks Dean up, ignoring his protest and walks as fast as he can, almost like a mad man, to the impala, making Dean laugh. Dean shuts his mouth tightly and snuggles closer to Sam's chest after getting a glare from his brother.

"Sorry," Dean manages to squeeze out, like a three year old kid getting caught for doing the wrong thing. Sam's let out a small smile but turns it back into a frown.

"Hey, chill out, Sammy. It's going to be fine, you'll see," Dean says, trying to erase the look from Sammy's face. All Sam can manage is a quick smile before he puts Dean down on the back seat of the impala.

That's when he notices a small wet spot on his shirt. "You peed on me, Dean! After I carried your ass up here. Believe me when I say that I'm dirty enough without you adding to it!" Sam looks unbelievably at his shirt.

"You're dirty all right," Dean says passionately, having a different thought from what Sam is having.

"Dean," Sam warns.

"Alright, Sammy. God, can't you relax a little? I'm the one in labor here, not you." Dean waves his hand in the air. Sam lets the matter go and tries to take Dean's pants off.

"Whoa! What're you doing? There's no way in hell you going to take my pant off unless we're having sex," shouts Dean.

"Then how's the baby going to come out? From your mouth?" Sam snaps at Dean.

"Getting a little snappy, Sammy. I'm just playing around," Dean blurts out. Sam shakes his head and take off Dean pant.

"And, I did not pee, my water broke and I'm seriously going to push now." Dean whimpers and pushes down hard.

"Oh my god, Dean! What're you going to hide from me next? That you're having twins?" Sam shouts but still watches over Dean.

"That's not funny. How the hell are we going to take care of two babies? If I'm not in labor, you for sure will get hit on the head from me for spouting nonsense," Dean angrily shouts back.

Dean continues pushing but the baby's head keeps sliding back in, and this makes it frustrating for both of them. Sam widens the hole with his finger to make space from the baby's head to go through, and then gently pushes down on Dean's belly when Dean pushes again to quicken the process.

A loud wail is heard from Daniel James Winchester that makes both of them chuckle. "He sure is loud like his mother," Sam teases Dean. Dean just rolls his eyes when he realizes what Sam means by that.

"Don't say such a thing in front of Daniel. I don't want him to be as horny as his daddy is. Give him over here." Dean holds out his hands. Sam is about to pass over Daniel when Dean gives a small push.

"What are you doing? Stop pushing, that's not even funny." Sam looks scared.

"I can't help it. I feel like pushing again." Dean whimpers and start to push again.

Sam quickly takes off his shirt and wraps it around Daniel then gently puts him in the front sit. It's like Daniel knows his brother is coming, so he stops wailing and goes straight to sleep.

It takes a shorter time for the second baby to arrive. Though Sam gets more tongue lashing from Dean, who can't stop blaming Sam for spouting nonsense earlier on. "It's your stupid fault. It's your damn active sperms that make me have to push again for the second round today. And including your big mouth joining together, it makes a combo." Dean shouts when the contractions hit again.

"Hey, you have a part in it, too. How could I know you're going to have twins?" Sam pouts. Jaden Will Winchestergives a loud cry after Dean gives the last push. "It a boy." Sam's happy scream wakes Daniel up.

Dean just stares at Sam, who gives Jaden to Dean after wrapping him in a warm clean towel. He goes to the front seat and gently picks Daniel up, hushing him to go back to sleep. After giving a loud frustrated cry, Daniel goes back to dreamland again.

Sam looks at Daniel and Jaden. "You think we're going to be okay with these two waling babies?" Sam asks Dean, who smiles back at him "I think we going to be just fine Sammy," Dean answers.

Sam nods and looks at Daniel, who's wearing the same pout as Dean and that just makes him chuckle. He's going to look just like Dean, too, when he grows up and Sam can't wait. With Jaden all chubby and lots of dark hair, Sam knows Jaden going to grow up looking like him.

But the most important thing, Sam loves both of them equally; no favorite will ever come up. Dean gives Sam a small nod, as though Dean can read Sam's mind that moment. Sam nods back. "We're going to be just fine. I know that for sure. Our future now is going to be a predictable future with the help of my vision and I guess that's not a bad thing if it can avoid me from being killed," Sam says.

'Killed? What you not telling me?" Dean looks up at Sam suspiciously as Sam smiles sheepishly back.

"That is going to be another story that I'm going to tell you next time when your hormones are back to normal," Replies Sam.

With that they start the bickering that can be heard from afar but that shows that they love each other more than people can imagine. With four Winchesters around, what can happen, right?

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Comment is appreciated and hope you like it ocpixie. Tried my best to make the humor come out because it reminds me of you. Full of spirit and thanks a lot for the support when I'm feeling down. Appreciate that a lot. Now this story is finally complete thanks to you.

Deej1957, thank you so much for beta-ing my work even though you busy working and for that I respect you more. And yes Singapore has peanut butter donuts, and it taste nice. LOL. It not as horrible as it sound. Love all the little conversation/advice you put in when you correcting my work. It keeps me smiling and learning at the same time.


End file.
